No me lo esperaba
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Anthony había vivido demasiadas cosas, unas buenas y otras no tanto. Lo único que pedía era pasar el resto de su vida con su familia, sin preocuparse por nada más. Solo que su hijo parecía no ayudar en ello. [Spin-off de la Saga HHP]


_**Renuncia de derechos:**__Harry Potter y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling. Tomo prestado parte de eso en el presente One sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, algunos personajes con aparición esporádica sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

_**Advertencia: **__el presente One insinúa detalles que no siguen el canon debido a que está relacionado con la _Saga HHP_, escrita por su servidora antes de leer _HP6_ y _HP7_, por lo que no se admiten reclamos por la ausencia y/o presencia de personajes y situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

_Este One participa en el reto "Ravenclaw" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"._

* * *

**No me lo esperaba.**

Después de un amor no correspondido que duró años, de una guerra cruel y de hacer lo imposible por labrarse un porvenir, Anthony Goldstein sentía que merecía una vida adulta tranquila con su familia, sin nada amenazando su vida o quebrando su cabeza.

Claro, eso que se lo dijeran a su hijo.

Aramis Goldstein fue una alegría para Anthony, aunque sabía que la más feliz era su mujer. Mandy, a quien estuvo a punto de perder a consecuencia de la Batalla de Hogwarts, tenía muchos sueños y uno de ellos era ser madre. Al tener en brazos a su hijo, Anthony la vio más hermosa que nunca, agradeciendo su buena fortuna al haber obtenido, años atrás, el afecto de la única chica que siempre le gustó.

Con el tiempo, su muchacho resultó ser serio, estudioso, leal… En resumen, Anthony no tenía queja de él. Conforme transcurrían sus años en Hogwarts, Aramis se destacaba por no dar problemas y recibir de sus profesores comentarios alentadores acerca de su futuro. Anthony se sentía orgulloso, sin importarle que su hijo no consiguiera en quinto la insignia de prefecto, como él en su época.

Solo que ahora mismo, no sabía qué pensar.

Era julio, vacaciones de verano para Aramis, que estaba por iniciar séptimo. Y el mundo era un caos. No solo Reino Unido, como en las dos guerras contra Voldemort, sino el mundo, literalmente. Todo por otro demente que se creía con derecho de manejar a los magos a su antojo. Anthony había dudado por un momento, sin ganas de volver a estar en primera línea si se desataban las batallas, pero su mujer le recordó que no era la clase de persona que se queda apartada cuando ve que puede ayudar a otros, así que no lo dudó: cuando Neville Longbottom lo abordó en el Ministerio y le dijo, en susurros, que habría una "reunión", Anthony aceptó ir.

Pero lo mucho o poco que él pudiera aportar a la renovada Orden del Fénix, no era relevante en ese momento.

Acababan de desayunar. Los Goldstein tenían un departamento bastante amplio en Bloomsbury, cerca del trabajo de Mandy, una editorial mágica de reciente creación que se estaba especializando en novelas, aunque de vez en cuando publicaban textos más serios. Como era domingo, se tomaban su tiempo para saborear los huevos y el jugo de calabaza, pero de pronto Aramis carraspeó y Anthony arqueó una ceja.

Aramis no solía carraspear. No durante el desayuno del domingo. A menos que tuviera algo muy importante qué decir.

—Padre, madre, ¿puedo invitar a alguien hoy?

—No veo por qué no —dijo Mandy Goldstein, sonriendo levemente, acomodando tras su oreja un mechón de pelo castaño.

—Claro, ¿quién es? —decidió preguntar Anthony, todavía sin sacudirse del todo la sensación de que su hijo tenía más que decir —¿Melvin? ¿O Raven?

Anthony sonrió un poco ante la mención de Raven Boot. No sabía todavía qué habrían hecho Terry y Lisa para engendrar a semejante chica, que no se parecía mucho a ninguno de los dos, pero le caía bien. Y pensaba que sería estupendo que un día llegara su hijo a decirle que estaba saliendo con ella.

Esa pequeña e insignificante fantasía se esfumó con lo que Aramis les contestó.

—Es mi novio, Quentin.

Anthony se quedó rígido un momento, asimilando la información. Solo logró moverse cuando Mandy, a su derecha, comenzó a toser: ella había estado comiéndose la última tostada con mermelada sin ninguna preocupación, pero evidentemente, aquello también la tomó por sorpresa.

—¿Disculpa? —logró musitar Mandy, tras beber un sorbo de jugo.

—Quiero invitar a Quentin, mi novio. ¿Tienen algún problema con eso?

Por un momento, Anthony no supo quién era aquel alto muchacho que les hablaba desde el otro lado de la redonda mesa del desayunador. Sonaba como siempre, sereno, pero ahora también había un deje de desafío en su voz.

Por suerte, Mandy pareció saber qué decir.

—No hay problema, hijo. Solo que… Nos has tomado por sorpresa, ¿comprendes? ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho que…?

Mandy no continuó, pero no hizo falta. Anthony la comprendía perfectamente: jamás se les pasó por la cabeza que su hijo fuera… _así_. Solo de pensarlo sintió un escalofrío, solo que no estaba seguro de la razón.

—Yo… Hasta hace poco, no estaba… No lo tenía claro, ¿de acuerdo? —respondió Aramis, cuyo instante de rebeldía había pasado para agachar la cabeza —No sé, solo sucedió. No sé cuánto vaya a durar lo nuestro, pero ahora mismo quiero estar con Quentin. Y para hacerlo bien, quise contárselos. ¿De verdad no hay problema con eso?

En esa ocasión, la pregunta sonó más bien como una súplica. Anthony no tenía la menor duda de ello. Sin realmente ser consciente de ello, se puso de pie, cosa que sobresaltó a su hijo y a su mujer.

—Yo… Permítanme un momento —logró musitar, antes de dejar la cocina.

No quiso mirar a su hijo ni a su mujer. Anthony se limitó a caminar hasta su estudio, se metió en él y se encerró allí, sabiendo que no lo buscarían en un buen rato.

Y eso llevaba a su momento actual, cuando intentaba revisar unos pergaminos con información codificada que la Orden del Fénix le pedía investigar, aunque sinceramente, era un mecanismo para distraerse, y no muy efectivo por cierto. Terminó haciendo a un lado todo aquello y apoyó los codos en su escritorio, entrelazando las manos y apoyando la frente en ellas, suspirando con pesar.

Los pensamientos que acudieron a su cabeza fueron algo bizarros, en su opinión, aunque también egoístas, porque en todos ellos predominaba el hecho de que lo más probable es que jamás tuviera nietos o que su apellido se perdería. ¿Pero eso se comparaba a lo que posiblemente ocurriría si renegaba de su hijo solo por ser…? Vaya, tenía un enorme problema si no podía pronunciar la _palabra_ ni siquiera en sus pensamientos. Y su hijo no se merecía algo así.

Eso llevó a Anthony a recordarse que ese muchacho seguía siendo Aramis. El mismo que, de bebé, cuidó con tanto afecto. El mismo que, de niño, quedaba maravillado con las historias de Hogwarts que le contaban. El mismo que, al tener edad para comprenderlo, supo lo que sufrieron sus padres en la segunda guerra y declaró, sin lugar a dudas, que eran sus héroes y que algún día quería ser igual de valiente.

Su hijo no había cambiado. Solo cambió la idea que tenía de él.

Anthony suspiró de nuevo. Quizá tardaría en hacerse a la idea, pero mientras recordara que Aramis era su hijo y que lo amaba, sentía que no podía ir tan mal.

Ahora solo faltaba saber cómo era el tal Quentin.

–&–

—Buenas tardes, señor Goldstein. Quentin Croaker.

Anthony, haciendo un esfuerzo monumental, había salido del estudio un par de horas antes y se adecentó para recibir a la visita anunciada, ya que Mandy y Aramis habían salido por un momento, a comprar lo que usarían en la comida. Ante el saludo del muchacho, arqueó una ceja, pero dio un apretón a la diestra extendida.

El joven enfrente de él era casi tan alto como Aramis, pero más delgado y con el cabello muy crespo. Vestía como muggle, con jeans y camisa a cuadros verdes y azules, combinado todo con un par de tenis deshilachados. Algo en su rostro y en su expresión despreocupada hicieron que pensara en algo. En alguien.

—¿Eres pariente del Inefable? —inquirió entonces, cuando conectó ideas.

Siempre le dio curiosidad Sigmund Croaker, un hombre enjuto y muy serio al que solo se veía cuando llegaba a trabajar y cuando se iba, porque se la pasaba en la novena planta del Ministerio de Magia, haciendo sabrá Merlín qué.

—Ah, sí. Es mi tío. Yo también quiero trabajar allí, de hecho, pero no creo conseguir Extraordinario en todo, así que…

Quentin se encogió de hombros, esbozando una débil sonrisa, antes que Anthony lo guiara a la sala de estar.

—¿Hay que conseguir Extraordinario en todo para trabajar allí? —se interesó Anthony, intentando ser cortés.

—Sí, al menos eso me dijo Lovecraft en la orientación académica. De no ser por Aramis, seguro habría reprobado la mitad de las asignaturas en los TIMO'S.

Al nombrar a Aramis, Quentin mostró una diminuta y radiante sonrisa, cosa que Anthony no pasó por alto. Carraspeó, causando un sobresalto al muchacho.

—¡Caray, señor Goldstein! Acaba de sonar como Aramis cuando va a soltar una de sus noticias–bomba, ¿sabe?

—Precisamente de Aramis quiero hablarte.

Aunque sabía que no debía, Anthony se regocijó internamente al ver a aquel chico ponerse tenso y asentir nerviosamente con la cabeza.

—Mi hijo acaba de decirnos esta mañana, a mi mujer y a mí, lo de su… "relación" —comenzó, haciendo una mueca, sin perder de vista las reacciones de Quentin —Nos sorprendió, no lo niego, porque jamás nos mencionó el tema antes. No soy quién para meterme en la vida de mi hijo, mientras él sea feliz. Así que, a riesgo de sonar ridículo, Croaker, te advierto: hazle algo malo a Aramis y querrás irte al continente con los aurores antes que enfrentarte a Mandy y a mí.

Quentin miraba al padre de su novio con ojos desorbitados, y no era para menos. Según lo poco que sabía, el señor Goldstein se caracterizaba por ser bastante centrado y sin afición a la violencia. Aunque, pensándolo bien, recordaba a Aramis mencionando que sus padres participaron en la histórica Batalla de Hogwarts, así que no debía confiarse.

En ese momento la puerta principal del departamento se abrió y entraron Aramis y su madre, cargados de bolsas. En cuanto ella cerró la puerta, el joven recién llegado sacó la varita, la agitó y las bolsas se fueron flotando hasta la cocina.

Anthony, sonriendo, los saludó.

—Bienvenidos, ¿encontraron todo?

—Todo, la comida estará lista en un momento —indicó Mandy, yéndose también a la cocina, viendo de reojo que la sala estaba ocupada por alguien más.

—Aramis, llegó tu novio. Por favor acompáñalo, ahora vengo.

Dejando a su hijo estupefacto, Anthony se marchó a la cocina, donde halló a Mandy agitando la varita de un lado a otro, poniendo ollas al fuego o haciendo que algunos cuchillos cortaran ingredientes.

—¿No has matado al pobre muchacho, verdad? —inquirió ella en cuanto vio a su marido —Aramis jamás nos perdonaría si…

—Descuida, el chico está entero. Lo dejé en la sala un poco asustado, es todo.

Mandy asintió, sin verse demasiado sorprendida.

—Logré que Aramis me contara más al respecto —indicó —No sé si quieras…

—Anda, dímelo todo. El pobre Croaker necesitará un buen rato para calmarse.

—Thony, ¿acaso le dijiste…?

—Lo que cualquier padre diría por su hijo. Y también en tu nombre.

Ella asintió, sonriente, para luego empezar a hablar.

Conforme escuchaba a su esposa, Anthony sentía que su resolución de antes era correcta. Ese chico que por la mañana les confesó ser gay (vaya, por fin podía pensar la palabra, era un avance) seguía siendo el hijo que tanto amaba, fruto de uno de los tantos deseos que concibió en cuanto Mandy lo aceptó como novio y después, como marido.

El que su hijo se saliera de la media no significaba que fuera menos que los demás.

Anthony, sin dudarlo, seguía orgulloso de su muchacho.

–&–

_Bienvenidos sean, damas y caballeros, al segundo One que presento para el reto mencionado al principio. El One que presenté de Mandy lo terminé bastante rápido porque quería pedirme a Anthony en el reto antes que me lo ganaran, solo para escribir esto. Sinceramente, me he divertido bastante, sobre todo por tratar un tema que hasta la fecha, no había tocado por temor a hacer un desastre._

_El que Anthony tenga que lidiar con un hijo gay es, sencillamente, cómico. Quizá he sido poco realista mostrando al hombre aceptando tan rápido la noticia, pero vamos, ha vivido una guerra, eso debió enseñarle que hay cosas más importantes que preocuparse por la orientación sexual de su hijo, al que se nota que quiere muchísimo. Lo de amenazar a Quentin Croaker es, también, un tanto hilarante, pero en cierta forma, al One entero le falta una pizca de lógica, así que no me lo tomen muy en cuenta._

_Como datos curiosos: el Croaker Inefable es canon, lo menciona Arthur Weasley en _HP4_, solo le di un nombre; y les diré que Aramis y Quentin han tenido apariciones esporádicas en mi serie de fics de HP, la _Saga HHP_, solo que allí no se ha dicho nada de que están juntos. Eso saldrá en la entrega en curso (la quinta, _HHP: El Infierno de los Magos_), en la cual ambos chicos cursarán séptimo y espero sacarlos más seguido, porque por alguna razón, para mí Aramis es adorable (no pregunten, la mente de Bell es rara)._

_Por último, pero no menos importante, este One está dedicado a __**Zanzamaru**__, casi puedo jurar que ella será la primera en apreciar la pareja que forman Aramis y Quentin, aunque si otra persona dice que quedó encantada con ellos, por mí estupendo._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto._


End file.
